


Need To Talk

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: Just a self indulgent ficlet to relieve some stress. After an argument you go to best boi Leo for some comfort. One off. Feel good.





	Need To Talk

“Leo…?”

I peered into the turtle’s room, painfully aware that my cheeks were probably still puffy as hell. “You here?”

“Over here,” he called with a grunt.

Once inside I found that he’d been just outside of view. In his hands he held one side of a small desk devoid of any decorations. 

“Redecorating?” I asked, a small smile on my face. Just being near him made everything feel like it would be okay. He made my problems feel small and far away. 

“Heh, something like that.” He looked over with a smile but faltered, setting the table down where it was. “Is everything okay? You look red…”

He walked over and touched my face, his cool fingers felt heavenly. My face was still somewhat hot and flushed from the argument but thankfully the redness was beginning to fade. 

“Not...uh, not really. We got in another fight. My mother and I. I just…” I ducked my head, furiously rubbing at my eyes. 

Just trying to talk about what happened made me tear up and I hated it. 

Leonardo made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and a hum, comforting. He brushed his thumb over my cheek. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“I...ugh, yes and no.” I scowled, letting him guide me to one of his meditation pillows on the floor. “I want to talk but I know I’m going to tear up again.” I dug my nails into my scalp and grit my teeth. “I can’t begin to tell you how much I hate the power she has. I can’t talk to her or argue without bursting into tears. She’s so damn mean about it too!”

“You argued with her?” He seemed surprised and squeezed my shoulder, “That’s a start. You stood your ground.”

“Pfft, oh hardly.” I took his wrist and squeezed, “It was barely an argument. Yes, I talked back somewhat but ultimately she won. I think.”

I put my head in my lap and sighed, just trying to collect myself. The lair was cold today and I could feel my skin crawling despite my jacket. 

“I just...it was over something asinine too. She just accused me of something I didn’t do. When I told her it wasn’t me she wouldn’t believe me. She just kept pressing and started getting so mean about it. And it doesn’t matter what I say she just twists it so I look like an idiot! Cause it’s not like anything I say could possibly be right!”

I could feel myself getting worked up and tears forming. Leo reached over and pulled me close to his side, running his fingers up and down my arm. 

“You know that’s not true.” Leo spoke softly, yet he was firm, “You’re very bright, and your mother is...well, difficult to deal with. You tried to stand your ground, and to some degree you did.”

“Some good it did,” I barked a hollow laugh, “All it did was piss her off. She’s probably texting my dad right now, telling him all about how horrible I am and how I’m such a child or some shit.” 

“My door is always open if you don’t want to go back tonight.” Leo offered. 

“Nah, I have to. She’s already probably losing her mind because I walked out the door after ‘talking back’ to her.” I shook my head but smiled at Leo. “Sorry to just barge in like that and complain, I just...needed to talk to someone.”

“No need to apologize. We gotta be able to lean on each other, right?” He smiled, opening his arms for a hug. 

I dove with enthusiasm. Leo’s hugs were phenomenal. “You’re the best, babe.” I smiled into his neck, “Love you much.”

We sat there for awhile just holding each other. “Heh, I’ll let you know if anything changes, okay?”

I stood up and stretched. “I ought to get home before she threatens to ground me or some crap.”

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

“Oh, no don’t worry about it. I should be fine. Pepper spray and all that.” I smiled, raising up to my toes for a kiss. 

He chuckled, leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips. “Go on before you get in trouble.”

“Heh, yeah I’m going. Again, sorry for barging in. I’ll bring a movie or something next time. We’ll actually hang out.” I waved goodbye and headed out into the common area, waving to Raph as I passed. 

“Just visiting?” He asked. 

I nodded, “Heh, yeah I just needed to talk to him.”

Raph shrugged and turned back to the television. “See ya later then.”

I nodded and left the lair, praying my mother wasn’t still as mad as she was when I left.


End file.
